Mobile communication devices frequently become lost or stolen. Users of lost or stolen mobile communication devices may report a mobile communication device as lost or stolen to a wireless communication service provider. The wireless communication service provider may enter the mobile communication device information into a database of lost or stolen mobile communication devices. The wireless communication service provider may also place a lock on the mobile communication device so that it becomes unusable.